villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Robot Santa
'''Robot Santa '''is a reoccuring yet still fairly minor-villain from the cartoon series Futurama - due to his nature he is sometimes referred to as "Evil Santa" by fans. Originally created in 2801 by Mom's Friendly Robot Company as a way to find out who has been naughty or nice and give presents to the good and punishment to the bad his programming suffered a serious error and his standard for good behaviour became so insanely high he judged practically everyone as "naughty". His method of punishment are extreme and every Christmas he terrorises the world, being sufficiently feared that the population of Earth take to hiding as being out in the open would risk being attacked and potentially killed by the robot. Personality Vicious, cruel and brutal are probably the best words to describe Robot Santa, in human terms he could probably be considered a complete psychopath - he views almost everyone as deserving of punishment and doesn't shy from using potentially lethal force, in fact he regularly engages in such activities, perhaps the only good part about Robot Santa is that he only terrorises the Earth on Christmas Eve after which he presumably returns to his stronghold on Neptune until the next year. Despite all this however, he apperently thinks what he is doing is right, which only further shows how insane he is. His judgement is so redeculous that he views somone as naughty just for picking their nose. Despite seeing almost everyone as naughty, there is one known exception: Dr Zoidberg, who was given a pogo stick for christmas (in the words of robot santa "You have all been very naughty, very very very naughty indeed... (in a kind voice) except you Dr Zoidberg, this is for you... NOW AS FOR THE REST OF YOU, HA HA! I AM GOING TO TEAR OFF YOUR SKIN AND DECK THE HALLS WITH YOUR GUTS!!!"). Powers and Abilities He is armed with many Christmas-themed weaponry and has very few weaknesses, making him very powerful for an essentially minor-villain, he also has a stronghold on the planet Neptune where he has a production-factory for his weaponry run by enslaved Neptunians. Allies Robot Santa is not the kind of villain that makes allies easily, considering his homicidal nature - however later on in the series he was revealed to be part of an alliance of other holiday-themed villains comprised of himself, Kwanzabot and the Chanukah Zombie. All three of them are equally psychotic though the origins of Kwanzabot and the Chanukah Zombie are unexplained. Trivia *Although many find it impossible to think that Robot Santa is an anti-villain, probably one of his acts less evil was in the movie "Bender's Big Score", which agrees to join other robots to fight against those who were taking over the galaxy . Category:Robots Category:Futurama Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sadists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Comedic Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Gunmen Category:Evil Santa Category:Singing Villains Category:Delusional Category:Karma Houdini Category:On & Off Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Monomaniacs Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Bigger Bads